The Arrival Of James Potter
by Heyyyymuscles
Summary: The baby is on it's way... After Hogwarts. H&G. R&H. One shot wonder. Reviews welcome :


**Unfortunately, I own none of these amazing characters. Those are Mrs J.K. Rowlings.  
My first one shot Fanfic so tell me if you like it guys  
:)**

**Thanks and enjoy...**

"HARRY!?" Ginny screamed as she lay, curled, on the bed. Her arms were wrapped around her bump and her breaths came in short and panicked breaths. In, out, in, out. She counted her breathing as he ran up the stairs into the bedroom and stooped down on one knee by the bed.  
"What is it? What's wrong honey?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG YOU IDIOT?" she screeched at Harry in frustration, who winced at the high decibels her voice." THE BLOODY BABY IS COMING!"  
Her shocked face was reflected on his.  
"Do... do I need to call the healers?"  
"No, no it's too late! I'm going to have to do this here..." Harry's face drained of all colour. "Just get Hermione and Ron, Harry! Please?"  
"Ok, I'll be right back." He leant down and kissed Ginny's forehead before disappearing with a loud crack. A second later, another crack signalled the sound of his return and a second and third cracking noise also resounded round the house. Ron and Hermione had arrived.

"Hey little sis" Ron strode through the room, hand in hand with Hermione, and grinned excitedly. "I hear you're popping out my little niece then?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"He's so determined it's going to be a girl. It's really rather silly you know, it's a 50/50 chance Ron."  
"Don't ruin this for me! I have trust in my sister giving me that little niece of mine. I mean, I want to take her to the park and buy her little dresses and sparkly shoes and plait her hair..."  
"You're such a woman Ron!"  
"It's not my fault that I'm the only broody one around here..."  
"EXCUSE ME!" Ginny had grown bored of the casual conversation and her pain demanded the attention she surely deserved. Ron turned towards Ginny, his eyebrows raised.  
"So it really does hurt then?"  
It was Hermione's turn to scowl as Ginny growled at him.  
"Get out you unhelpful boy! Get out of here!"  
His face was one of confusion as she batted him out of the room with a magazine and turned back to Ginny, a sympathetic smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry about that Ginny, he's just being Ron. You know, he is your brother after all."  
Ginny laughed slightly but her face contorted in pain and she clutched for Hermione's hand. The contractions were more painful than she had ever imagined. The pain shot through her body, shooting its way through every nerve and immobilising her muscles. She could only scream with tears rolling down her cheeks until the pain subsided, leaving her breathless and sore. Hermione stroked her hair and cooed softly in her ear.  
"It's ok honey... shhh shhh"  
"Is it here yet?" Ginny wailed and wiped the beads of sweat away from her forehead. Hermione laughed softly and shook her head.  
"No honey, not yet. But soon I promise!"  
The scene was broken by Harry rushing in, glasses askew, with towels and a tub of boiling water in hand.  
"What?" He asked as the girls looked at him incredulously. "I only know how to do this the muggle way!"  
"And what role do those items play in this scene?!" Hermione said, her voice shrill.  
"Well the towels are for the baby when it comes and the boiling water is so we can have a cup of tea while we wait for Ginny to do her thing!" His grin was short lived and Hermione promptly shoved him out of the room, grabbing the items in his hands roughly.

As he hurtled into the next room, Ron's face split into a grin.  
"So you've been chucked out too then mate?"  
Harry nodded and collapsed on the sofa next to Ron in defeat. Ron poured a clear liquid into two glasses and slid one across the table for Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"Fire whisky?"  
"Thought you might need it. Stressful times and all!" He winked at Harry and drained his glass, pulling a disgusted face. Harry soon followed suit and choked as the red hot liquid burnt the back of his throat, causing him to splutter.  
"I'll never get used to that." He muttered to himself as Ron roared with laughter. Soon the liquid had run out and the two men were deeply asleep on the sofa, snoring softly.

Ron woke sluggishly and realised that it was morning. He yawned, stretched and rolled over, hugging the body next to him.  
"Morning baby."  
"DUDE GET THE HELL OFF ME!"  
Ron leaped off the sofa and scuttled across the room, the tips of his ears burning red under his hair. He coughed gruffly and assumed a manly stance.  
"Sorry mate."  
Before Harry could reply a tortured groan shattered the silence.

Ginny.

They men looked at each other in excitement, knowing full well that the baby was on its way, and ran into the bedroom. They were greeted with a scene that disgusted both of them. Ginny was propped on the bed, legs open, sweat pouring down her red, screwed up face with Hermione knelt at the end of her body encouraging and supporting her. Ron immediately took his place by Ginny's head and softly stroked her hair but Harry stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Looking from Ron to Hermione, he took place opposite Ron by her legs.  
"Come on baby, that's right. Push! Breathe, breathe. You're doing great! Now push again!"  
"It's too much, I can't do it!" Ginny screamed between heavy breaths.  
"Yes you can honey, just one more BIG push..."  
Ginny screwed her face up in effort and she screamed a long groan. Harry's face turned white.  
"That's great Gin!" Hermione chimed. "Yes, it's coming - just keep pushing."  
Harry was revolted. What the hell was THAT!? Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He could feel his head spin but he knew he couldn't miss his first child being brought into the world. He turned his nose up, grimacing, as he watched his child emerge slowly but his disgust turned to awe as he watched.  
"Oh my god. Ginny," Harry ran to her head and kissed her brow, whispering. "It's a boy Ginny! We've got a son!" Tears rolled down everyone's faces as the baby fully emerged, crying loudly as he breathed his first breath of air. Hermione cut the umbilical cord and covered him in a soft towel. Harry held his shaking hands out and she soon filled them with his son. He stooped down and showed Ginny the miracle that they had created. She smiled weakly and gasped as the little boy grabbed her finger with a fist, refusing to let go.  
"I did it..." She whispered, looking at Harry with tearful eyes. "I really did it." Their love for each other burned in their eyes and they embraced intensely, not wanting the perfect moment to end. They let go and Harry smiled broadly, a warm feeling spreading through his body. His family felt complete. _He_ finally felt complete.  
Ron cleared his throat.  
"Sorry I didn't deliver the bouncy baby girl you wanted..." Ginny teased but Ron smiled a crooked grin.  
"Do we not get to hold the little mite then?"  
"He has a name," Hermione said in a disapproving tone. "... Doesn't he?"  
Harry looked down at Ginny and she smiled, squeezing his hand in encouragement.  
"Ron," Harry said proudly, offering the bundle of towelling out to the awaiting arms, his voice cracking with happiness. "Meet your first nephew: James Sirius Potter."

**Hope you liked it!**

Any reviews would be gladly appriciated :)  
xxxx


End file.
